


Cheating

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec thinks Emily is cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

James walked into the simple yet chic coffee shop. There, in the back in their usual spot, was Alec. He looked calm. Collected. But James knew otherwise. The moment he sat down, Alec glanced up and their eyes finally met.

Troubled emerald green eyes met calm ice blue.

James frowned, “What happened?”

Alec’s message hadn’t said much. But it didn’t have to. They had made their own code back when they first had joined MI6. A set of coordinates and one word “ _potoropis_ ” – “hurry up” – conveyed the urgency of the situation.

“I think… I…” Alec floundered for a moment before finally blurting, “IthinkEmischeatingonme.”

James raised an eyebrow. Slowly he said, “Em is cheating on you?”

Alec nodded, “I saw her… kissing another woman.”

James blinked. That did not sound like the Emily Stark he knew.

When James didn’t immediately reply, Alec continued. “I went to America last week to surprise Emily. JARVIS let me into the Tower and said that she was in the main gym. So I went, snuck in, and… she was kissing this girl – woman – whatever and I just… I ran. I think. It’s all sorta a blur after that. I got on the next plane back to London and went home.” Alec sighed. “Drank all my vodka in the first three hours.”

James grunted in surprise. “Have you talked to her since?” Alec shook his head. “Has she tried to talk to you?” A series of vibrations from his phone let James know Zac was texting him. He wondered how long it would take the smart little boffin to find him.

Alec nodded. “She called me every hour for the first two days. Then it was Q and later Tony and Ms. Pepper. I think Tony’s hacked my phone. It keeps making all these shrill noises that I don’t think are normal. That’s why I texted you on a burner.”

 ** _Are you with 006?_** **\- ZS**

Ouch, James cringed, 006… this was bad.

“Alec… are you sure she was cheating on you? This doesn’t sound like Emily. At all. Maybe you just… misunderstood the situation. Or something.”

**_Yes – J.Bond_ **

**_Tell him to answer his god damned phone! - ZS_ **

**_I’ll pass the message. – J.Bond_ **

“Q says to answer your phone.” James said, looking up.

Alec groaned and buried his face in his hands, “I can’t James.”

“You can, you just won’t.” James scoffed.

Alec didn’t reply.

A beat.

A minute.

“Okay.”

Alec raised his head, “What?”

“Okay.” James repeated. “So you can’t talk on the phone. We’ll find another way.”

Alec gave a shaky smile, “Thanks brother.”

James returned the smile, “Thank me by getting this mess sorted out.”

 

Emily was curled up on her bed in Avengers Tower, hidden beneath all the blankets she owned - which was quite a lot. (She’d forgotten how many she actually owned.) Pepper sat on the bed next to her daughter, running her hand through Emily’s hair – the only visible part of the broken girl.

“It’ll be okay Em, you’ll see.” Pepper tried to assure her. “Zac said he would talk with Alec and get this whole mess sorted out.”

Emily shifted, “He’s never going to forgive me. What was I thinking!?”

“You were trying to help one of the few female friends you have figure out her feelings. It’s not your fault Alec ran away. He chose not to ask what was going on. He didn’t let you explain. You did everything you could to let him know the truth, but he isn’t listening. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT.”

Emily just buried herself deeper into the blankets.

Pepper sighed. Poor Emily, to have finally found someone who she could share all sides of herself with, only to have them run away from her. She stood and went to find Steve. Steve would know how to help. He may have problems with Tony’s new tech (but then again, sometimes Pepper struggled with Tony’s new tech), but Steve was logical and kept a level head in most situations. Pepper hoped this would be one of them.

Steve did help. If Alec wouldn’t talk, he could always read. And write back. Pepper smiled at the low tech, old fashioned solution. It was… very Steve.

“Emily, I talked with Steve, and he gave us a solution to your problems.” Pepper announced as she walked back into the room.

Emily begrudgingly sat up. Her short hair stuck up in odd angles and Pepper did her best not to laugh. “What.”

“Write him a letter. Explain everything and have Zac deliver it. Or have Zac give it to James and James delivers it.”

Emily hummed and nodded, “Okay. I’ll try it.”

Pepper smiled, “I’ll call Zac.”

“Thanks mum.”

 

James talked quietly with Q in the other room. Alec knew it was Q by the softening of James’ eyes when he checked the caller ID. They had returned to Alec’s house an hour before, and were no closer to finding a way to… rectify the situation.

James returned. “Q has a solution.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, “Oh he does, does he?”

“He is as much a part of this as I am, if not more so. He’s Em’s brother and friend to both of us.” James almost snapped back. He took a breath before continuing. “And, as he pointed out, Q is also our superior at work and ‘it is his job to be sure that we are fit for duty at any moment’.”

Alec snorted. They both knew that no matter how much Q quoted the book at them, he never would act upon it unless directed by M. But still, Alec felt touched that Q cared about him – about all the agents – enough to ensure they were fit for service.

“So,” Alec finally said, “What does our good Quartermaster suggest?”

“A letter.”

“A letter?”

“If you can’t talk, write.”

“That… might actually work.”

James smirked, “So you’ll try it?”

“Fine, yes. I’ll write a letter to my maybe-maybe not-but probably-cheating on me-girlfriend.”

James huffed, but didn’t respond. Alec didn’t either, he just got up to find paper.

 

A few days later saw Alec sitting on his couch. His hands were shaking, eyes blurry.

 

A few days later found Emily curled up on her bed. Unopened letter in her hands.

 

Alec reread the words on the page.

 

Emily opened the letter.

 

_My dearest Alec, I am sorry for the pain I must have caused you these past few days. Believe me when I say it was not my intention. What you saw was… confusing. For all the parties involved. Wanda is the newest member of the Avengers, and is a child despite her adult age. She was confused. She thinks she loves me, but it is really another her heart belongs to. I offered to help her, but instead got… well, you saw. We cleared up that mess shortly after you ~~ran away~~ left. Please remember that I love you. And I will always love you. Even if you never read this and never forgive me for my betrayal, I will love you._

_Your own All-American boffin, E. S._

 

 

_Emily, I’m not sure where to begin. ~~I can’t do this.~~ James said to just write what ever came to mind, but all I can think about is your smile. Isn’t that strange? ~~Not really, I suppose. I think about it almost every day.~~ ~~Even after you cheated on me.~~ I want to know why. Why would you… kiss ~~a girl~~ someone else, when you ~~said you~~ told me you loved me? I don’t know what to believe anymore Em. Was this my fault? Was anything we had real? Or was that just another part of you that you were hiding? _

  * __Alec__



 

 

Alec stood, lunging for the now ever silent phone that sat accusingly on the counter. He fumbled with the phone for a bit before managing to press all the right buttons. The call went straight to voice mail. “ _Hey, you’ve reached Emily Stark! If I know you, I’ll call back._ ” _*Beep*_

“Em? Oh god Em! Please tell me it’s true, please.” Alec slid to the floor, his head resting against the counter, “Call me when you get this. I… I need to hear you.” He hung up.

 

One day passed.

Two.

Three.

 

A knock on Alec’s door alerted him that someone was there, but he didn’t get up. If it was James or Q, they would just break in.

Sure enough the door opened silently and then closed just as quietly. Light footsteps padded across the wooden floors. The tread was familiar, so it didn’t set off any of Alec’s internal alarms, but it wasn’t James’ or Q’s.

“Oh Alec.” The figure stopped in front of where Alec was lounging on the couch, drunk (or as drunk as a Russian Double-OH could get) and sick.

It was dark, so neither could see very well. But Alec knew that voice, that form.

“Em’ly?” He slurred.

The form knelt down, “Hey.” A soft cool hand rested on his forehead. “Sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

Alec gave a lopsided smile, “’s fine. ‘m… mad, but ‘s fine.”

Emily laughed. It was the quiet one that sounded like small silver bells. Alec’s favorite one. “Yes, James alerted me to your state. Now, let’s get you to bed and we’ll talk in the morning. Hum?”

Alec let himself be manipulated into bed, but pulled Emily down with him. He tucked her into his side and curled around her. Emily didn’t say anything, just snuggled deeper into his embrace.

 

Alec woke alone. But not alone. The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air. He frowned. Em always apologized with food. Alec never complained, but this time it was his fault. He shoved the blankets off and stumbled out to the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Emily turned.

Alec froze at the sight. There were deep bags under Emily’s light eyes, her face was shallower, skin paler.

Emily ducked her head, “I had hoped you wouldn’t wake till later.”

Alec walked over to Emily. Slowly, as if she were a deer and would startle at any moment. When he got close enough, Alec cupped Emily’s face. “I… I did this.” His voice was rough from not speaking for three days and the lingering cold. Emily shook her head, but Alec was stubborn. “I did.”

“We both did.” Emily replied softly.

Alec leaned in, but paused. When she didn’t move away, Alec closed the distance and kissed Emily’s forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“I am too.” Emily turned and went back to cooking. “Why don’t you go take a shower? I’m sure you’ll feel better afterwards.” Her voice sounded resigned, tired, weak.

Alec frowned again. Em wasn’t weak. But as much as he wanted to… do something, Alec knew he should first wake up more and take that shower.

 

Breakfast was awkward, to say the least. Neither Alec nor Emily knew how to breach the two week separation caused by the incident.

Emily sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Alec’s head shot up, frowning. “For what?”

“For causing you pain. James said you were really hurt. I… I didn’t… I just… I’m sorry.” Emily looked down, but Alec caught the flash of regret and sorrow in her blue-green eyes.

There was silence as Alec collected his thoughts.

“You are in no way responsible for my actions.” Alec finally said with a sigh. “I blocked you off, and didn’t listen. I should have, but I didn’t. And that is all my fault. I… I’m used to betrayal, it’s part of the job. So I guess I just jumped to conclusions, never stopping to think about _you_ and who you are. I chose to wallow and believe the worst because it was easier than trying to find the truth.” He took a deep breath, “Please Em, if nothing else, don’t blame yourself for the pain I caused myself.”

Emily’s eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. A beat passed before she nodded, blinking.

“Hey, Em?” Alec said hesitantly, voice a bit shy, “Do you… do you want to go on a picnic?”

Emily smiled softly, “Yeah, Alec, I’d like that.”


End file.
